


Petit déjeuné au lit

by dinastere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinastere/pseuds/dinastere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my first time translating something, even though it's the first time in this fandom. French is my mother tongue, but there may still be some mistakes, feel free to point them out as this is unbeta-ed ! </p>
<p>I hope you will enjoy this, let me know either way.</p>
<p>And very obviously, a merci to the author !</p>
    </blockquote>





	Petit déjeuné au lit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast In Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391322) by [scarlett_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_o/pseuds/scarlett_o). 



> This is not my first time translating something, even though it's the first time in this fandom. French is my mother tongue, but there may still be some mistakes, feel free to point them out as this is unbeta-ed ! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this, let me know either way.
> 
> And very obviously, a merci to the author !

Brooks se retourna dans son lit et sentit quelque chose de pointu lui rentrer dans la joue. Il cligna des yeux, essayant d'en dissiper le sommeil.

La boîte posée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui étincelait dans la lumière matinale du soleil. Un post-it vert était collé dessus.

 

 

_Est-ce cela te tuerait de manger quelque chose de sain ?_

 

Brooks rit. Il s'assit et se jeta sur le paquet de Pop-Tarts.

 

Plus tard, avant de partir pour la patinoire, il sortit la note de sa poche et la colla sur la boîte de céréales posée sur le plan de travail.

 

 

\-------------

 

Quand Sid descendit se faire son petit déjeuné le lendemain matin, il éclata de rire en voyant la note sur les céréales.

_Est-ce cela te tuerait de manger quelque chose de sain ?_

_Oui. Autant de fibres ne peut pas être bon pour la santé._


End file.
